To Hide The Tears
by Kaloas And Yami
Summary: Ummmmmmmm....................Yami is in danger and only Yugi can save him. Y/Y in later chaps if u review
1. The Job Offer

Y.K: Kaloas, why are u writing this **holds up the story**  
Kaloas: Because its so sad Yami  
Y.K: Not really  
Kaloas: Hush up or ur dead meat  
Y.K: Yea Yea Yea whatever go down ur own disclaimers and write the stupid fic  
Kaloas: Kiya, plz?  
Kiya: **sighs** Okay.........Kaloas doesnt own Yugioh or me or anything she does type, just the polt.  
Y.K: Pawn  
Kiya: Wannabe Pharaoh  
Y.K: Fuck you  
Kiya: Wouldnt let u  
Kaloas: SHUT UP RA MAY HELP UR SOULS FROM ME IF U DONT!  
Y.K/Kiya: Touchie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wrote in Yugi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was too hot. Bakura and myself were sitting on the stairs of the palace.  
" Damn that wannabe Pharaoh and his damn new servent, what ever his name is" Bakura   
yelped. (a/n: Bakura yelps he he he so evil) " Yugi, do like the Pharaoh, um?" Bakura  
taunted me. " Thrice damned asshole" Ryou replied. " You know you love me" he said.  
" Go fuck Kaiba" I replied him. " Whatever, you little Pharaoh's fuck toy" Bakura said to me  
" Not a smart move, Bakura. Not a smart move at all " I said, then, I glomped him. "AAHHH!  
you little demon. Hey, that hurt". " I'll kiss it better" I replied between kisses on  
his face. "Excuse me?" the Pharaoh said. Bakura and myself jumped a good three   
feet in the air. " Good, I have your attention, now"." OH! Forgive us, cough, great Pharaoh"  
Bakura said to me. " Now, that I have both of your attentions. I would like it if you, Bakura,  
if you would like to be my gaurdian?" the Pharaoh, Yami (a/n: Who else? Kaiba? EW! hell no)asked.  
" NO WAY! Never! Ummmmmmm......sorry, Pharaoh, but no , I can't the army needs me more"  
he replied. " Liar" I whispered to him. " Your point" he said back. "Well, Yugi, I would  
enjoy your company tonight at moonrise. I hope to see you in my bedchambers" (a/n: Not what  
u think u nasty minded ppls) Yami said to me. My jaw hit the ground (a/n: and why not?  
Yami is hot). " Sure, Pharaoh" I said back. " Very good. See you there, Yugi" He   
said as he left. " YAMI WANTS YOU. YAMI WANTS YOU. YAMI WANTS YOU. HAHAHAHHA told you  
so" Bakura taunted me. " To hell with you Bakura" I said as I walked away.  
  
*****************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wrote in Reader's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*****************************  
  
" Oh My Ra! The Pharaoh. You mean the 'real' Pharaoh" Malik said to Yugi.  
" Yes, the Pharaoh. Help me , Malik, please?" Yugi pleaded his best friend. "No can do,  
Yugi. Sorry" Malik replied his distressed friend. " Please Ra! Strike me down if you have  
any remorse for me" Yugi said to the sky (a/n: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What? I thought it was funny)  
"OH SHIT! ITS TIME" Yugi said as she started to the apointed place. " I'll love you no matter what,  
ok? Oh come on Yugi it ain't goin to be too bad, hopefully" Malik added that as a whisper.  
" Malik tell Bakura, Joey, and Mai that I'll miss them and love them always." Yugi said  
" I will." Mal;ik said sadly. " Oh yeah, Malik, Love ya always" Yugi said and he walked  
away from his great life.  
  
*****************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Same as before~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Pharaoh Yami, you wanted to see me?" Yugi said to his Pharaoh. "Yes, sit, please"  
Yami replied the young teen.  
  
*****************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kalaos: Oooooookkkkkkkkk then...............Evil Cliffy  
Kiya: What is wrong with you? When, Sky founds out ur dead like really really dead  
Y.K: Hush u foul demon spawn. Now, Kaloas, Sky isnt goin to kill u. and is Yami goin to.....  
Kaloas: OH YEA! YAMI! COME HERE FOR A SEC  
Yami: What?  
Kaloas: I love you, ok? ok good  
Yami: Huh? (insert confused words here)  
Sky: KALOAS I JUST READ UR IDOIT STORY!  
Kaloas: What do u think?  
Sky: **evil smirk** Come Here and I'll show u  
Kaloas: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Can't uhhhhhhhhhhhhh Busy uhhhhhhhhhhhhFixing uhhhhhhhhh the Chapter  
Y.K: Touch her u die  
Sky: Im with her 24/7  
Y.K: So am I  
Kaloas/Yami: OOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY TTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEENNNNN  
  
R&R now 


	2. Strange, yet, dramatic

Kaloas: IF I review my own stories, what is gonna happen?  
Y.K: I'll Mind Crush u  
Kiya: Touch her, u die  
Y.k: I die, she dies  
Kiya: Ummmmmmmmmmmmm..................no lost there  
Kaloas: Pardon me?  
Kiya: No look on the up side; no more fics by u; no more Yami drooling  
Kaloas: good point  
Y.K: Aibou, I would never mind crush u, but, u did flame urself, why?  
Kaloas: Because.......................**looks at her yami like she was Yami**  
Y.K: Hikari...........I AM NOT YAMI I AM A GIRL ,ok?  
Kaloas: I kno look behind u **drools**  
Yami: Hi, Yami Kalaos, DO u have a name of u own?  
Y.K: Yes, I do, its just very very.......  
Kaloas: CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yami: What is it?  
Kaloas: hehehehe it is........  
Y.K: Kalaos doesnt own Yugioh , FLAME HER so she DIES plz plz plz plz and super plz  
Kiya: Flames will heat OUR house   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*****************************  
  
" Yugi, I think you know why you are here" Yami said." Yes" Yugi managed to say.  
"Yugi, so, what is it? Yes? No?" Yami asked." I get a choice?" Yugi asked looking  
confused. " Why not?" Yami laughed. " Ummmmmm...........Pharaoh, no sorry I can't" Sky  
replied. " I understand, but, may I ask why?" Yami asked the young boy. "Ummmmmmm.....  
if I become you guardian I won't beable to see a lot of my friends, and I wouldn't live  
without them" Yugi replied her Pharaoh. " Oh okay, Yugi, now you must think about this,  
please?" Yami pleaded his. " Pharaoh, I will." Yugi said. " Yugi, I thank you. You may leave  
now, unless, you have to tell me something?" Yami half pleaded the teen, half asked.   
" Ummmmm...........no, Pharaoh Yami" Yugi said. "okay, I thank you again for rethinking  
my request. May Ra bless your family, good night" Yami said walking Yugi to the door.  
(a/n: big big big big big big big........door Y.K: i thought u were gonna write cock)  
*****************************  
  
==========================================================================================  
*****************************  
" Should I?" Yugi said to himself. " Maybe you should, Yugi"(a/n:HEHEHEHEHEH oh im  
evil)Kakra said to the confused teen." To hell with you, Kakra" Kaloas said. " I know  
I know, but, Yugi, you should take the job offer it sounds fun. You can kill anyone who  
looks at Yami with love, lust, and/or stuff like that" Kakra said looking really evil.  
(a/n: well.......more evil than usual)" To hell with this, Gods of Hells, guide Yugi to his  
destiny" Kaloas chanted. " Gods of Hell, guide him in his quest of truth" Kakra chanted  
with her shadow.  
  
*****************************  
  
==========================================================================================  
Kaloas: He he he I am evil  
Kakra (Yami Kaloas): To hell with you  
Yami: Kakra Kakra Kakra sounds like some1 screwed up badly  
Kakra: DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN FOUL DEMON DARE TO INSULT HER AGAIN  
Kalaos: YAMI STOP IT NOW! Yami, I am so so so sorry for her attitude  
Yami: I totally understand her feelings I have an aibou too  
Kiya: One thing has me vexed  
Kaloas: What's that?  
Kiya: Your the darkness?  
Kaloas: Yes  
Kakra: SHUT UP  
Kaloas/Yami: PLZ R&R plz flame me its cold in my house ^____^ 


End file.
